


Stars to scare us

by Dalankar



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is one night. To your world upside down. Or to finally find a purpose again. Love never asks permission. It is never convenient. But you would fight for it. Die for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars to scare us

SEUNGHYUN.

 

Seunghyun growls a curse as his phone rings. He tears himself away from the man he was kissing and mutters a terse ‘yes?’ at the phone. Jiyong is leaning back against the elevator door, eyes fixed on Seunghyun. His perfect midnight black hair is messy now and falling over his eyes. Even though this is their first night, Seunghyun knows he’s going to come back for this. He’s going to end up addicted to this beautiful boy and finds himself strangely unafraid.

 

_“Where are you?” ___

 

Seunghyun sighs. It is his best friend.

 

“Not my mother, Youngbae,” he says. Jiyong is smirking at him.

 

_“Hmm. Have lunch with me tomorrow. We need to talk about the new deal.” ___

 

“Fine,” he assents and Jiyong laughs wordlessly.

 

_“Are you…with someone right now?” _Youngbae asks suspiciously. The man always had a knack for knowing these things.__

 

“Lunch. Tomorrow. Bye, Youngbae,” he says impatiently, moving closer to Jiyong.

 

_“I hope he’s cute!” _Youngbae yells as Seunghyun ends the call. Jiyong laughs and Seunghyun catches it with his lips.__

 

\---

 

"I want to book G-Dragon."

 

_"I'm sorry, sir but G-Dragon is booked for the night. May I suggest Victory? He's-" ___

 

"I don't want anyone else!"

 

_"I'm sorry, sir but-" ___

 

"I will pay double his price. Cancel the other deal."

 

_"I will have to refer you to my manager." ___

 

\---

 

Jiyong saunters in to the room in a brilliant red coat that matches the red in his hair. He smirks at Seunghyun and slowly unbuttons his coat.

 

"I heard you caused quite a fuss," Jiyong says hanging up his coat and turning around. Seunghyun is there before Jiyong has finished the sentence, pressing him against the door and kissing him. Jiyong is still smirking when the kiss ends.

 

"I was going to ask you if you missed me but," Jiyong says before being distracted by Seunghyun impatiently unbuttoning his shirt. Seunghyun cannot resist the pale throat that is exposed when Jiyong arches his head back and the sound that Jiyong makes when Seunghyun rakes his teeth down the taut skin, a moan and a gasp and a curse, almost undoes him right there. Jiyong is laughing when Seunghyun pulls him in to bed. But Seunghyun soon has him breathless and begging and perfect.

 

\---

 

"A question for a question," Jiyong says, lying in bed wrapped up in the white satin sheets of the hotel bed. Seunghyun pushes the red hair out of his eyes and kisses him.

 

"Okay."

 

"You go first," Jiyong says curling towards Seunghyun on the bed.

 

Seunghyun lies back on the bed, gathering Jiyong closer with a hand and thinking.

 

"What did you study at university?"

 

Jiyong tenses a little in his arms.

 

"Music," he answers after a moment, eyes on the ceiling.

 

"Ji-"

 

"Don't call me that!" Jiyong's voice is harsh in the quiet of the room.

 

"I'm sorry," Seunghyun says. And he is. He didn't mean to upset him.

 

Jiyong's face is thoughtful when he looks at Seunghyun again, dark eyes large in his pale face. He is all sharp angles and seductive words and hurt and anger and laughter all woven together and he is the most beautiful person Seunghyun has ever known.

 

"I thought you'd ask a different question," Jiyong says quietly. Seunghyun holds his eyes and then Jiyong grins.

 

"My turn!" he says brightly and sits up on the bed, looking down at Seunghyun.

 

Seunghyun looks up at Jiyong and feels like he's in a dream. That he'd wake up and desperately grasp at snatches of Jiyong as he fades away.

 

"What did you want to be when you were young?" Jiyong asks.

 

Seunghyun blinks. No one has asked him that in a long time. Has anyone ever asked him that? His life has always been set. He has always known what he'd do when he grew up. There had been no need to dream.

 

"I don't know. I guess I never thought about it," he says, eyes on the window, watching the curtains flutter gently in the wind.

 

"Come on," Jiyong says, drawing closer and placing a hand on Seunghyun's chest, "Every kid wants to be something when they're little. A fireman? An astronaut? A duck?"

 

Seunghyun laughs, attention back on Jiyong, although it never really left him.

 

"I wasn't every kid," he says softly. He'd been a very lucky child. He'd lived a blessed life, lacking for nothing. Dreams were a small price to pay. At least that's what he told himself now. Jiyong leans down and kisses him, his red hair hanging around them and brushing Seunghyun's face gently.

 

"No, I guess you weren't."

 

\---

 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jiyong yells as he enters the room. Seunghyun turns away from the window and looks at him. Jiyong's hair is white blond today. It suits him. But then Seunghyun is yet to see Jiyong in a colour that doesn't suit him.

 

"Do you think you can buy me? For a week? For a month? For ever? Keep me here in this fucking hotel room as your bloody whore?"

 

"That's not what I want," Seunghyun starts, taking a step forward but stops when Jiyong steps back.

 

"No? Then what do you want? You want to save me? My own prince charming on a white horse? Do you think I want that? To owe you forever?"

 

"Jiyong, please…"

 

"What did you say when we first met? That this was a business transaction? Well, from now on we have no more business. We're done! I don't ever want to see your face again!"

 

Jiyong slams the door on his way out. Seunghyun throws the glass in his hand at the wall and screams as it shatters.

 

\---

 

"Are you serious about him?" Youngbae asks, watching him over his drink.

 

"What?"

 

"You're fighting for him like this. Let's say you get him. And then what? Your family is not going to approve, you know that. What's going to keep you together when your father insists you get married?"

 

Seunghyun has already thought about this. He already made his decision. And now that Jiyong is not in his life anymore, he feels the weight and the truth of that decision even more.

 

"Do you think any of this matters? All this money, cars and clothes? Any of this? He smiles at me once and the rest of the world doesn't exist anymore, Youngbae!”

 

"Okay,” Youngbae says with a small smile.

 

"What?"

 

"I wanted to know how much this means to you. Now I do."

 

\---

 

Youngbae comes to the party with Jiyong on his arm. Seunghyun can only stare. He hasn't seen Jiyong for two months. His hair is tinted blue today, matching the blue velvet jacket he's wearing. Seunghyun can only feel the desperate relief of seeing him again. Jiyong is smiling as Youngbae says something and Seunghyun's relief is burnt away by anger. Youngbae is meant to be his friend. The one he'd poured out his heart to when he was at his lowest. The one that knows what Jiyong means to him.

He makes for Youngbae without a second thought.

 

"Seunghyun!" he ignores Youngbae's surprised exclamation, ignores Jiyong by sheer force of will and punches Youngbae in the face.

 

There are shocked cries from people around them but Seunghyun doesn't care. Youngbae's on the floor, looking up at him with shocked eyes and a bleeding mouth.

 

"I hope you're fucking happy together," he growls and walks away.

 

\---

 

He's making himself a very strong drink when the door opens. He's about to snap whoever it is to get out when he sees who it is.

 

"You're a moron," Jiyong declares, letting the door close behind him.

 

Seunghyun laughs mirthlessly.

 

"You are the stupidest person on the planet," Jiyong continues.

 

Seunghyun takes a deep draw of his drink and turns around. Jiyong's angry again. Like the last time. He feels like a dream. Like every single time.

 

"Shouldn't you be looking after your client?" he asks viciously.

 

Jiyong's face tightens.

 

"He's your friend."

 

"What do you want, Jiyong?"

 

Even from where he's standing, he can see Jiyong take a deep breath.

 

"He's not my client," Jiyong says, taking a tentative step in the room, "I don't have clients anymore."

 

Must be the alcohol but the words don't quite process in Seunghyun's head.

 

"What?"

 

"My contract's been paid," Jiyong says, eyes anywhere but on Seunghyun.

 

"By who?"

 

Jiyong looks at him like he's an idiot.

 

"By someone who didn't give me a choice."

 

"So you're free."

 

"I'm free," Jiyong whispers the words so quietly that Seunghyun almost doesn't hear him.

 

"Then why are you here?"

 

Jiyong looks at him and then away.

 

"I wanted…" Jiyong looks at him before shaking his head and reaching for the door.

 

"I love you."

 

Jiyong freezes and slowly turns around.

 

"Seunghyun…"

 

"I should have told you. But I ...I was afraid and now," he runs a shaking hand through his hair, "and now I don't want any more regrets."

 

"Seunghyun."

 

Jiyong is so close. When did he get so close? He reaches out and touches Jiyong's blue hair. He's missed this so much.

 

"You're free and you came here," he whispers in to Jiyong's hair. He feels Jiyong's fingers on his face. They're gentle.

 

"Seunghyun," Jiyong says softly like he rarely is, "I'm leaving."

 

Seunghyun knows. He's known since Jiyong told him he was free. There's no reason for Jiyong to stay. He kisses Jiyong in answer and leans their foreheads together afterwards. He closes his eyes and breathes. At least he gets to say goodbye this time.

 

"We'll meet again," Jiyong says, "we can start again then."

 

Seunghyun draws back and nods. Jiyong steps back, eyes never leaving Seunghyun's face. There is a small smile on his face as he turns around to leave. Seunghyun clenches his fists and forces himself not to move, not to run after Jiyong. Instead he downs his drink in one go and watches the world turn from his window.

 

\---

 

JIYONG.

 

Jiyong wakes up. He groans and clutches at his pillow and tries to fall back to sleep. The phone keeps on ringing.

 

"What the fuck? Let me sleep!!" he yells at whoever's on the other side.

 

_"You have a meeting with a client in three hours." ___

 

"I know that! Fuck! I had a really late night...or morning or...whatever! Geez, let a guy sleep a bit!"

 

_"The car will pick you up in an hour. You need to come in early for check up and wardrobe." ___

 

"Fine. Fine. Just...go away now."

 

He throws the phone away and curls up with his pillow. Sometimes he really hated everything.

 

\---

 

"Ji!" Seungri exclaims when he sees Jiyong walk in.

 

"Did they have to drag you out of bed?" he asks with a grin on his face.

 

"Do you really need to speak so loudly, Seungri?" Jiyong asks trying evade Seungri's reaching arms but fails and Seungri wraps his arms around him. Jiyong lets him and is actually tired enough to rest his head on Seungri's shoulder.

He feels Seungri's lips in his hair and sighs.

 

"Ji, maybe you should take a few days off?" Seungri's voice is gentle and filled with concern. Jiyong wouldn't tolerate is from anyone else. He pulls away from the hug and gives Seungri a wry grin.

 

"Yeah. Got a flight booked to Hawaii tomorrow morning since no one's threatened to cut off any of my limbs lately," he says as they start walking towards the medical check up room. Seungri doesn’t laugh. And his eyes are sad as they look at Jiyong. Jiyong forces a laugh.

 

"You know I'm kidding. I'll be fine. Just need a strong coffee to wake me up."

 

Seungri pulls him closer and kisses him on the forehead.

 

"That's something I can do," he says with a grin. Jiyong's smile feels more genuine this time.

 

\---

 

_"Jiyong, your appointment is changed to an hour earlier." ___

 

"What?"

 

_"The previous appointment has been cancelled. The new client has booked you for the whole night." ___

 

"But-"

 

_"He is paying double." ___

 

"Oh."

 

_"You are our best asset. Keep this up and you'll complete your contract in no time." ___

 

"Yeah."

 

\---

 

"Jiyong, darling you are actually smiling?" Daesung asks in an exaggeratedly surprised voice. Jiyong flips him off and sits down in front of the mirror. His red hair is incredibly bright against the rest of his face. And even he has to admit there's a small smile playing at his lips.

Seungri comes over and sits next to him.

 

"It's him again, isn't it?" Seungri asks grinning, "man! The guy must be in love with you. He booked you for the whole week!"

 

Daesung sits down on his other side.

 

"Come on! Spill!" he urges excitedly. Jiyong glares at him and Daesung blinks at him innocently.

 

"Who is he?" Seungri asks and Jiyong rolls his eyes at him.

 

"You know I can't tell," he says, "but he...he's not like anyone else I've been with."

 

Seungri and Daesung both grin at him and he stands up abruptly. He starts peeling off the clothes he's wearing and changing in to his own clothes.

 

"He's a fucking millionaire and this is just a business transaction," he growls.

 

"Ji…" Seungri's voice is soft, "It's okay to fall in love you know."

 

Jiyong picks up his bag and slings it over his shoulder.

 

"Not like this," he says before heading out.

 

\---

 

Jiyong is cursing under his breath as he opens the door. Whoever is knocking so insistently on his door is going to get a very abusive piece of his mind. He yanks the door open and freezes in shock. Seunghyun is standing at his door, a huge bouquet of red roses in his hands. Red that matches the exact shade of Jiyong's hair. Seunghyun is standing at his door. He looks like a model out of a magazine. With that small smile he always wears around Jiyong on his face. All Jiyong can think is that his hair is a mess. And that he's in his pyjamas.

 

"What are you doing here?" Jiyong asks, a little abruptly.

 

The smile falters.

 

"You always come to me," Seunghyun says quietly, "I wanted to come to you this time."

 

Jiyong stares at him.

 

"I will leave if you don't want me. I only wanted-"

 

Jiyong pulls him in and kisses him. He knows this is probably a very bad idea. But it's been a long time since he had a good thing in his life and right now it feels like Seunghyun is the best thing to ever come in to his life.

 

\---

 

"What is this about?"

 

_"One of your clients is offering to pay off your contract." ___

 

"What?"

 

_"They are offering to pay it off with no conditions." ___

 

"Who is it?"

 

_"Choi Seunghyun." ___

 

"No."

 

_"Jiyong-" ___

 

"I said no! I don't want this!"

 

_"You can be free of all this. Otherwise it'll take you at least three more years to finish this contract." ___

 

"I don't care. I don't want his money. And I don't want him as my client again. I don't want to have anything to do with him."

 

_"Jiyong-" ___

 

"Please! Please...increase my hours, cut my pay, just...don't let him book me again."

 

_"It is done. He will not be able to book you again." ___

 

"Thank you."

 

\---

 

Seungri rushes in to the room. Jiyong knows he probably made too much noise but he couldn't help it. He doesn't care about anything.

Seungri is gaping at the destruction. There is broken glass everywhere from where Jiyong shattered the mirror. His hand is burning from the deep cuts from the glass. He's dripping blood on the carpet and his stupid blond hair is in his eyes. He wipes at the tears in his eyes with one bloody hand. Seungri takes one cautious step in to the room, glass crunching under his shoes.

 

"Ji?" Seungri's voice is so gentle.

 

Jiyong's knees give and he falls. Seungri's there in a moment, catching him as he fell. Then Seungri's hands are on his face, pushing the hair back and wiping away the blood from his face.

 

"Ji, what happened?"

 

"It's over," his voice is hoarse from the shouting, "it's all over."

 

Seungri gathers him close. And it's always Seungri that picks him up and holds him together. Always Seungri taking care of him. There is a small circular white scar on Seungri's right shoulder that reminds Jiyong of that fact every day. That Seungri loved him enough to put himself between Jiyong and a bullet aimed at his heart. Jiyong can't help the tears. He can feel himself shaking and feels Seungri's arms tighten around his body.

 

"Him? Is this about him?"

 

"I thought...I really thought that we… I was an idiot. It's impossible."

 

Seungri's fingers comb through his hair.

 

"You love him," Seungri whispers and the words hurt so badly.

 

"It was a dream," he leans back, covering his face with his hands trying to get himself under control, "now I'm awake."

 

\---

 

"You're the owner?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I know I haven't been at my best recently but-"

 

"I'm here to tell you that your contract is hereby terminated."

 

"What?"

 

"If you think this is somehow linked to Choi Seunghyun, then you are right. But not in the way you think."

 

"He didn't pay?"

 

"He wanted to. But I heard you refused."

 

"Then who?"

 

"Choi Seunghyun is a good friend."

 

"I don't want-"

 

"He's in love with you."

 

"I…"

 

"There are no conditions on this contract termination. You are free to do what you want. All I ask, and you're free to refuse, is that you would talk to him one last time."

 

"I don't know if he'd want to see me. I ...said some things last time…"

 

"He'll see you. You can trust me on that."

 

\---

 

There are tears in Seungri's eyes. Even Daesung is dabbing at the corners of his eyes with a handkerchief. Jiyong drops his bags and holds out his arms. Seungri flies in to him in a heartbeat.

 

Jiyong kisses his hair and holds him close.

 

"Come find me when your contract ends, okay?"

 

"Be careful okay," Seungri says, "don't go near any gangsters and you have to call me every day and you have to make sure you eat."

 

Seungri bursts in to tears and Jiyong kisses his hair and looks at Daesung.

 

"Look after him."

 

Daesung nods. Jiyong knows that he means it.

 

He gets on the train just before it starts moving. Seungri looks so sad and Jiyong tries to blink the tears away as he finds his seat.

 

He takes a deep breath. It's a new start. He's finally free.

 

\---

 

Epilogue.

 

Seunghyun walks past a club, one that he would ignore every other day, but today the poster for tonight's live band freezes him on the spot. He can hear music blasting out of the underground entrance and finds himself walking in as if in a dream.

The band is already on the stage. Seunghyun makes his way closer, eyes fixed on the lead singer at the center of the stage.

His hair is yellow today. It suits him perfectly. Seunghyun watches him, entranced. It has been so long. But it feels like nothing has changed.

Jiyong's eyes widen as he notices him. Seunghyun tilts his head, feeling the rest of the world disappear.

 

Then Jiyong grins and bursts in to song.

 

_"Tonight such a beautiful night…" ___

 

The End.


End file.
